Prodigy
by Black Thunder God
Summary: After his mother died, Jaune had nowhere to run to except his eldest sister. While his father was strict of what he is to become, he developed something inside of him. A story of a boy who never lost, and probably never will. Jaune will be paired with anyone, no solid shipping yet. OC(Eldest sister) Warning: Incest inside. Harem. A little gruesome fights. Intimidating Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello guys! It's me again... here with another crazy story.  
><em>**  
><em><strong>First things I'd like to say before we begin. This would semi-follow the canon of RWBY and their personalities will be different(especially our protagonist) Also, the OC here like I already said in the summary is his eldest sister. So, yes, it would a little incest.(If you guys don't approved or like that stuff in the slightest then this isn't for you.) Also constructive criticism is very much welcomed, those who'll complain about how this character isn't supposed to be this way gets thrown into the fire. Just kidding.<strong>_

_**Also since Jaune has seven sister, the eldest would be twenty five, who said that none of those sisters are a twin? :P**_

* * *

><p>Music echoed throughout the large yet seemingly empty house. The sound of someone playing the violin, soothing everyone's feelings. Music is so powerful that lives and traditions can be changed. A simple sound can lift a man's spirit up when he's depressed. Sadly the power of music isn't enough to eliminate the threat, the very threat that could destroy all of humanity: Grimm.<p>

Alone, like he always has been. It doesn't matter what day it is or what hour, he's always alone. "You know, you could at least knock on my door and tell me you'e here." a voice interrupts the musician. He stopped playing and turned towards who this person was, though he already knew, he just wanted to see her. "Come on, dad's not here and you're acting like he is." the woman complained, the boy simply nods back and placed his instrument aside. "Don't your eldest sister gets a hug and kiss from you?" she playfully said.

The boy kept his mouth shut and stared into her. He took a step forward and hug her sister, a bit tighter than the usual but still not showing any signs of emotion. How her eldest sister knew that the smile he gave was not really that smile he gave years ago before their mother died. "I'm hom-" he was cut off, the woman in front of him touched his lips with hers.

Yes, it was their little secret that no other person knew.

"Come, dinner is ready." she said, offering her hand to his.

It was like this whenever his home for the weekend at Royal Academy, a place where only the highest ranking family in Vale that's allowed to enter. Or if you even have the slightest of money to attend this school, then yes. He was only their because of his father, as all his previous sister had been. The only problem is that he was chosen by his father to be the next heir for their family.

It was always the male. It didn't matter to his father the other seven, he acknowledge them as now famous Huntsmen but other than that, nothing.

For the boy it doesn't matter how many skills he had mastered, art, music, fighting... for every skills that he mastered, there are more to master. Even more when his mother died, his father became more strict and wanted to make his 'son' a perfect candidate for any person out there. After all, business is business. He wasn't thankful to his father, neither did he came to hate him.

Now, he was good at everything, but at what cost? The only one who stood by his side was his eldest sister. Who seem to have taken the role of mother and lover at the same time. They haven't talked about it, the consequences, their feelings, it was just simple kisses which sometimes turned into more passion but they weren't going out officially. Neither did the two of them saw each other as a real partner. It was love, yet no love at all.

"Father is having a business meeting with the Schnee company. They are trying to discuss whether you and her daughter would be teammates at Beacon." her eldest sister said, glancing secretly at what reaction would his little brother would make.

None.

Like always. It was problematic for her, the worst part of what their father caused upon Jaune is his strong winners-mentality which at times can be a pain. It doesn't matter who's his opponent, he'll win, no matter what. He even went on fight on professor at Royal Academy, which really put him on the edge of losing. Saying things like 'If I lose, I'll cut my arm off and give them to you.' those words, those cold words meant he was telling the truth.

Good to say that he unlocked his Semblance during that fight and won the fight. From that day onward something has changed within him, ever since he spoke those words. He wasn't cold every time, he's just usually emotionless and would usually smirked when seeing a worthy opponent. He hated losing, the fact that he gets punished by it was the main reason why.

"So, in a few more weeks we'll be together at Beacon." her eldest sister smiled, quitting her career as a Huntsmen at such a young age just so she could be with his little brother, secretly of course. Neither did she say to Jaune why she stopped being a Huntress. It doesn't matter, she already plan all of this for a very long time. A long time indeed.

"Yes. Few more years and I'll be a Huntsman." he smiled, he was waiting for that day after all.

"For now, let's practice." her sister offered, finishing her meal.

* * *

><p>At Royal Academy the name Arc is respected.<p>

Nobody goes against him and his friends, the seven people who turned the school into their own grounds. Yes, they are known all over the globe as the 'Enforcers' and Jaune being the captain of this group. Well, to be honest- the Enforcers are the school guardians or the student security of the school. There's a lot of Enforcers at his school but only five were considered.

The other six people can't be controlled by anyone, even their teachers, not that they were delinquent. They were perfect in almost everything, but they seemed to have this dominant side, which everyone gets out of the way. Only one person was able to control those six prodigies, and that's Jaune Arc. He lead the group and immediately turned the school into a better place.

They were idolized, treated like gods, feared like monsters, and respected as someone ascending human boundaries. But those six people promised something at each other, a promise that no one will break no matter what. 'After graduating, only one of us will live.' is what they've promised to each other. Wanting to see who's the strongest after the years to come, a battle will start, a battle that will decide the strongest.

Last year there's an upperclassmen who's wiling to have a one on one against Jaune. The boy didn't want to have the title of which Jaune is currently holding, he just wanted to see the true powers that he possessed. That being said, he challenged the boy who's last name is Arc.

Everyone wanted to see the fight, well, most of them didn't considered this a fight in the first place. They knew copper-haired boy had skills, but not enough to even break a sweat for Jaune. Still, they wanted to see what would Jaune do in this fight.

Not even ten seconds and the boy named Fox fell in the ground. No power was shown, no testing of each other, the other guy went for the win. He stepped in that boy's throat, preventing the copper-haired to move his head.

"What a laughable attempt. You should just stay where you are, groveling at my feet." he said, pouring raw dust in the other boy's eyes.

The crowd screamed and the teachers rushed in, they contained Jaune where he is and immediately interrogated him. Atlesian soldiers were at the scene and so were the Huntsmen in the nearby places. They were to contain the other five should they attempt something. That's how much they acknowledge their skills as warriors.

"Why did you do it?!" A Professor screamed, slamming both hands on the table.

"He allowed me to." he explained, not showing a single shed of fear from the authorities.

"Explain." another man interfered, he's a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath.

"That was the deal if he lost." he said, looking straight into that man's eyes. He was saying the truth, the man did talked to Fox before he arrived at Jaune's room.

"He's right." the man said.

"I am always right." he said, now staring at an empty space in front of him. He wasn't even showing signs of being uncomfortable being surrounded by these people. He stood up, alarming everyone around "Winning is everything in this world." he said.

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten-things that require a smaller, more honest soul" the man retorted. "In any case, you've shown potential as did the five of you. But you seemed to excel at everything they're good at." the older man smiled. "I want to hear you say your name." he said.

"Jaune Arc."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's it for now. Hey guys, what should be the name of Jaune's eldest sister? Also, next chapter would describe what she looked like.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later the 'Enforcers' finally graduated from Royal Academy. Now, the four are scattering into the four winds, each having their own respective school to represent. Sure they were friends, but they were also rivals, enemies, seeking who among them would be the strongest in the years to come. They know for a fact that Jaune would be their greatest enemy, and is probably the one who'll battle the last Enforcer alive.

"Father" the boy greeted, walking over the long dining table that was lit up by candles on the table.

The room was dim but he can clearly see his father's figure sitting at the very end of the table. He can't see his face but it was his father. After all, the bond between the two of them was more of a businessman than father and son, always speaking of responsibility, always adding the burden that the boy's already carrying. But that is how the world works, he knows.

"Become at the top of your class at Beacon. Don't disappoint me, son." was the only words his father said, even after sitting for so long in that dining table, slowly but surely consuming the food that was prepared for him. The boy nodded, as his father stood up from where he was sitting, walking past Jaune as if he wasn't even there. Or worth giving attention to.

Years of being treated like that and you'll surely end up getting the hang of it. He doesn't even care anymore what his father think of him, it was all business for his father- so he'll treat him like business too. There wasn't a single thought of 'what ifs' in his mind, whether if his father would turn upside down he cared little for it. Winning, yes, for him winning everything is his life.

"You're not even fire or ice anymore, just two ice clashing together." her eldest sister mused, walking towards Jaune then finally sitting beside him. It's the usual routine, when his father left, her sister would show up, then he'd wait for her to finish her meal and finally say their 'goodnight' for each other. "Still, I can't believe that the next heir wouldn't wield the Crocea Mors." her sister said.

Crocea Mors, the symbol of the Arc's. Only the heir or it's current head can wield it, a sign of leadership within those under it. But his father didn't gave Jaune the Crocea Mors. No, he was given something else.

His father personally gave him a sword crafted by his own two hands.

Setsuri

A katana designed to slice anything in its path. Inside the metal of that blade is a Dust Crystal that was also invented by his father, the only crystal in its existence, yet. The crystal inside was still a mystery on how to use, but they know for a fact that this crystal releases a small and strong energy, and is infinite. Yes, the power hidden inside this crystal is its infinity.

A light that can never die.

"He sure must love you if he gives you that sword." she teased him, getting closer than they should be. "Or he's using you as an experiment for that sword" she giggled, either way, the boy didn't care what their father's reason is for giving him that sword. But deep down, he's excited to see the blade's capabilities, he knows for a fact that this is a one of a kind weapon, after all- their father never wants to be on the embarrassing side.

"Have you taken care of your things?" he replied, not dealing with the topic her sister said. "We fly for Beacon tomorrow." he reminded her, she copied her face, trying to get into him. Unfortunately it isn't working.

She sighed "Fine. Fine." she surrendered "I'll take care of it right away." she said, leaning to the side of his face. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him, their lips locking longer than usual. It's not going to be everyday that she'll get to do that to him. But still, being by his side for the next four years is so worth it.

"You're going to be a teacher, stop being so carefree." he added, standing up as he too would tuck himself in. His sister laughed as she headed upstairs towards her room.

Jaune isn't underestimating her sister, no. In fact, he idolized her for she's so carefree yet her skills are close to him. What made her dangerous is that she's very clever and cunning, being highly knowledgeable about tactics and techniques. A foe that wouldn't match you with powers, but would strike at every weakness she sees. And she isn't lacking in power either.

What's more is her unique ability to sense the battle. Inside her mind, she's already simulating every possible things that could happen within that battle, thus making her a very very hard and dangerous opponent. A natural at seeing someone's strength.

* * *

><p>Their flight towards Beacon was rather fast, owning a private airship has its advantages.<p>

Let's just say during their flight one of them was doing everything she want while they weren't still at their destination.

After a short few hours, they've arrived. Along with some of the new students that are coming, and among them is one huge fellow with a mace strapped on his waist. He started running towards the siblings, along with a few guys behind him.

Jaune quickly noticed the men running towards him, or rather his sister.

"Hey, I'm Cardin Winchester, would you like to come with me?" he asked the woman beside that blond.

The woman he was talking to has a long blond hair that reaches her lower back. She had a fairly large breast and is wearing a glasses. She was over-all a goddess of beauty, that is of course until they know what she's capable of, that's the time they usually call her a monster.

"Leave." Jaune said, his gripped on his sword getting a little bit tighter.

"Who do you think you are, huh? Get out of here loser." he said, shoving Jaune aside.

"Oh boy..." the woman sighed.

Before Cardin could even turn back to the woman he's trying to asked out, a blade already made through his cheeks, wounding him for his cheek up to his neck. The larger man was clearly taken aback, not even seeing the blade going towards him was shocking enough, not to mention a student just like him has the guts to do something bold as this.

"When I tell you to leave, leave. In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed completely, and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. Because I always win, and I'm always right. I show no mercy to those who oppose me, not even my own parents." he said, while smiling like a menace.

Fear instantly took over Cardin and the boys behind him, as they stood in horror of what just happened. Cardin attempted to talk back but his lips were quivering so much he couldn't utter a single word.

Then the woman slammed her hands behind Jaune's head a little stronger. "It's not even the first day and your'e already causing trouble." she lectured him.

He didn't reply. "Alex, let's go." he said, walking towards the building in front of them.

"It's going to be a long day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setsuri, the english for that word is Providence. I wouldn't explain much in detail what their abilities are, but they'll be slowly showed as we continue this story. Okay, so a friend of mine suggested the name Alex. I said that this is a guy's name, but he countered me with a 'That's a shorcut for Alexandra, idiot.' Damn him. Hahaha<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

The accident which occurred with Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester was kept in secret. They wouldn't want to start a panic at their school, where all the new students are coming in. Not only that, it would be really bad for Beacon if such actions happened in their ground. They didn't want to do it this way but it's the cleanest way they could go, trouble with the council is already pouring in, it would be more problematic for the Academy to face such trial.

But that didn't mean that Jaune wouldn't go unpunished, as is Cardin Winchester for shoving Jaune. It's a little bit on Jaune's favor but the school just had to do something for the two of them. Of course, Cardin, the boy who shove the other one, was talked that this is only for a show towards the people. They were in a public place, so no matter how discreet they are, someone will still see them.

With the help of Aura, the wound that Cardin received was gone already, but the fear for the boy didn't go away.

For now, the two, like everyone else, is assembled at the hall. The hall where every new students are welcomed, as the headmaster of this school would make his introduction. He was too busy to coordinate anything regarding the accident earlier so he left it to a another professor, still, he hopes that whatever decision that they'll make would end up for the best.

Jaune is walking near the stage, where Ozpin would make his introductions. Everyone is still gathering there so they haven't started yet.

As the boy made his way through the crowd, the people noticed him. Whispers here and there can be heard, though he paid it no mind, it was still somewhat annoying. Everyone who knew him has gotten out of his way, there's no fear from them, but respect. He was treated as somewhat higher ranked than a normal human being. God level would be too exaggerating, but the way they acted was near that point.

"You're Jaune Arc, right?" a woman dressed in white said, so did her hair, like a snow falling gracefully into the ground.

He glanced at the woman, he saw a few more girls behind her. One was blond like him, the other is a black-haired girl with a few tints of red on her. He nodded, not in an impolite way but in a quiet type. Sure his view in life is all about winning, but that didn't meant that he doesn't respect anyone. Not until he saw who they are completely.

He hated those who act all mighty just because he or she just defeated a popular opponent. That's nothing. It's irrelevant, to brag things like that just because of a single victory. Still, there's a confusing thought that it was still a victory. He doesn't believed in luck, neither does he believe that winning because of 'luck' is a complete victory.

"I-I'm Weiss, please to m-meet you." she said shyly, her eyes on the ground as her fingers played with each other behind her back.

"Jaune Arc." he replied, offering his hand to shake. He knew her, or at least he's heard of her. She was one of the many candidates his father had chosen, not that he discussed it with him, but his father isn't also discreet about something as trivial as that. It was all for the company, he knew, and not for him. The woman gladly shook hands with him.

* * *

><p>He's wearing a sleeveless undershirt, as his unbuttoned shirt is hanging over his shoulders. The boy was walking towards his destination, well, where he was designated to sleep. The orders Ozpin gave after the introductions was to sleep at a particular building, since they still has no partners their dorm must wait for tomorrow. Where a test will be done to test and proved that their partner for the next four years will be for their best.<p>

"Yeah, yeah.. I know- go talk to him!" he overheard one of the few girls who are grouped together, the others giggled as the one they're pushing to talk to him can't absolutely do it. The woman was hesitating whether she'd be worth his time, or if she's just too shy to talk.

He was alone. That's the good and bad thing about being him.

Then the guys walking was talking way too loud, loud enough for almost everyone to hear. Provoking him or something like that, but he knew these guys are trash. They wouldn't reach what he achieved by being a blabbermouth. "Do you think he's that strong." one of the guys said, it wasn't a question based on his tone. "No, man, he's probably using his family name. I could take him." the other one said, but he paid them no mind. They're a waste of energy.

He was startled a bit when a woman's voice almost screaming near his ear. "Hi! I'm Nora, and this is Ren. Say hi, Ren." he gave a questioning look, this was the first time he encountered such strange creature after all. It was almost like she wasn't looking at his last name, but who he really is. "Ren! Say hi!" she snapped, dragging back the man beside her.

The man named Ren nodded, he returned it with a nod as well.

"They say you're really strong, is that true?" she suddenly asked, placing her sleeping bag besides Ren, whom she placed besides Jaune.

He can clearly tell that this woman is in fact weird. But he could also tell that she's not lying nor onto something. She's just saying what's on her mind, and now, he's the current topic. Or target if you prefer.

"Do you wish to see my strength?" Jaune smirked, and the other guy could really feel that this is going out of hand.

"Nope." she replied in a nonchalant way.

Weird.

"Then why did you asked me?" he replied, his tone is somewhat monotone yet intimidating.

"Is that wrong? Asking you with a question?" she put each of her hands on her hip, it almost feels like she's the mother and clearly she's dominating him.

"I am sorry then. My mistake." he replied. "To answer your question, yes I am." he added, everyone felt that it's somewhat arrogance, but not for him. He was simply stating the facts.

"But are you the strongest?" another student intervened, which quickly hides in the crowd.

He soon realized that everyone was watching him, well, his conversation with this mysterious and weird woman.

He stood up, "The only one who can beat me, is me." he stated, his voice wasn't bragging what he just said. They could think that he's arrogant and just all talk, but he doesn't need their opinion. He knows himself, and never will he allow himself to lose, no matter what. For the others, they could see that what he said just might be true. A little blurry for now, but they believed in him, deep down.

* * *

><p>Before the test was about to begin, Ozpin gave them the instructions on what to do in the upcoming test.<p>

Easy enough for him, he was more than ready. But the third person besides Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch somewhat distracted him. After all, he knew that person all too well. "Miss Alexandra, please prepare every students for their take off." Ozpin ordered. The beautiful woman checked each and everyone's pad before they are to be sent flying high in the sky.

His faced looks focused. But deep down he isn't. He's just a little afraid that his sister would try and do something bold which he might not prevent. She's way too cunning for him, too unpredictable, and is always one step ahead of what usually happens.

His face was so focused that the only thing who couldn't understand it is a dumb one. Which would require him wearing something like 'Please don't disturb me' shirt or a plaque.

She's now checking Jaune's pad, after that she went near his ear "Ooh.. so focused." she whispered playfully, her hand slightly touching his.

He paid her no mind, it's the only effective way to shut her up.

Since he's the last one to be launched, Ozpin and Glynda are already looking the first students to land.

He winked at her, just in time before he too was finally launched into the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I need reviews guys! Okay, so Jaune has a weakness for his eldest sister. Who wouldn't? Getting treated like that will have some effect on you, no matter how much you deny it.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

"Jaune Arc.." he glanced back to see a very popular person. She has a red hair, wearing it in a waist-length ponytail. And has that vivid green eyes.

"What's a celebrity like you doing here?" he asked, continuing his mission, wishing to accomplish this initiation before anyone else. But he also remembered what Ozpin said: The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. He had the privileged of watching her while they both entered the tournament. Though her skills were very good, it was still not enough to reach the next level of competition.

His voice wasn't unlike most of the people she came across with. Neither did he showed that it was insulting or sarcasm, but she had to admit, up close and personal with this fellow is quite intimidating. "I could say the same." she replied, putting one hand on her waist.

He smirked "I wasn't in any commercials." he retorted. She laughed, walking fast enough as she caught up with him. "What's so funny?" he asked, maybe he really didn't get it. Or he was serious about what he just said, either way she told herself that she's lucky enough to be with a guy like him. Maybe he's a higher status person as to why he didn't saw her like the rest of the world. Or maybe he just doesn't care.

"I'll show it to you later." she smiled, as they continued walking down the path. Their mission isn't hard, neither is it time consuming, that is if you don't encounter a large group of Grimm which will either make you tired of running or tired of fighting. But he has no problem with that, he believed that he can take care of those disgusting creatures without a problem. And he's more than willing to show what's his capable of, he doesn't want himself winning because of having tricks up his sleeves.

Their leisure walk ended when two giant snake-like Grimm. Two King Taijitu appeared out of nowhere and instantly forcing Pyrrha in her battle stance. Jaune leaned against a tree, his motive is clear for the great Pyrrha Nikos. He's going to watch her fight head on, it kinda pissed her, this guys is a real jerk. But in her other point of view, like her, he's also a warrior.

After a short while, she managed to defeat the two King Taijitu without wasting so much energy. Sure it took time but she's still in her best condition, she fought wisely. 'Impressive. But it was to be expected' the boy thought. "You can be my partner." he said, walking towards her.

She scratched the back of her neck "Um.. you really didn't have a choice there." she reminded him, it was Ozpin that made it very clear that whoever they make eye contact with the first will be their partner.

* * *

><p>"Why did I even have to make eye contact with you.. Ugh.. this is too frustrating! I could have been with Jaune Arc or Pyrrha Nikos, instead I'm stuck with you." Weiss complained, as she continued cursing herself. The other woman continued walking, leaving the fuming woman behind "Hey! Don't leave me here alone!"<p>

The area which all students are taking their initiation is called Emerald Forest. It's a area which is strictly off civilians, since there's a lot of Grimm activity in that sector, yet they do not pose much threat to the City of Vale, which made it a perfect place for students to train, or like now to take their initiation. After all, this is the first time Beacon did such things. In the past few years they would just let students pick their own partners.

Jaune and Pyrrha arrived at the area where they are to get their pieces. It was all chess pieces, and they get to be the first to pick which one they like. Jaune having that winners-mentality picked the Queen piece. It was the strongest of all the pieces after all, capable of doing every other pieces can, he didn't chose the King piece for he believed it's for a coward.

Hiding behind an army doesn't really suit him.

Pyrrha picked her piece, as if on cue the others arrived. Ren and Nora were there along with Weiss and three more unknown people. He already saw one of the three unnamed girls. The girl with red tints on her hair. He wasn't fooled by that innocent attitude of hers, she's capable of fighting, that he could tell. Otherwise, there's no way a fifteen year old girl would be in Beacon.

There's trouble behind them, they wouldn't run like that if there wasn't any.

Behind them is an army of Grimm, different kinds, even a Nevermore is up on the sky waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Without any word, Pyrrha joined the fight, her instincts told her that she had to help them. They were all to busy to realize the female wearing a red coat get stuck by one of the feathers from the Nevermore.

"Ruby!" the other blonde yelled, trying to get as fast as she can towards the girl. Unfortunately even her long range weapon was of no use, as more Grimm crowded them, preventing her to do anything for the girl. Pyrrha glanced at Jaune, whom she last saw still standing, watching them. But the boy was nowhere to be seen, while the Nevermore kept coming closer towards the girl.

She closed her eyes, there's no way she could get out of this situation.

Then a loud crashing sound made her eyes shot wide open. The Nevermore who's supposed to finish her off now was decapitated.

The boy who rescued her removed the large feather that impaled through her cloak. He stared at her, not in a perverted way, but he was examining her. And that scythe of hers pique his interest. It was the first kind of weapon that he'd seen. It was unlike the common weapons back at Royal Academy, despite that all of those weapons are customize to its very best.

"Thanks.." she smiled, taking a deep exhale, she was saved just in time.

He nodded and sheathed his blade.

* * *

><p>"Jaune Arc." his name was called, the boy walked towards the stage. As he faced Professor Ozpin, the older man said "From this forward, you'll be the leader of this members. Your group will be called JNPR." he nodded, taking responsibility for this group is his new goal.<p>

No one else interrupted by the announcement that Ozpin made. Neither were they too excited or too shocked to see an Arc stepping forward. To be honest, they all expected this. He, Weiss, and Pyrrha were the talk of the school. Three big names coming together at the same year, but they didn't expect Weiss to be in an other group besides Jaune. Or at least she would lead her own group.

"Students, that's all for today. Your dorms have already been updated through your scroll. Please move your things there." Glynda Goodwitch said.

Well, he was in a lot for this situation.

One person who's too quiet and rarely talks, one that's too noisy yet her skills aren't so bad, and another who's almost like him yet gentle.

He would rather have his old team back, they're 'normal' at least for him.

"Thanks.." the girl who's called Ruby Rose appeared as he walks towards his dorm, carrying all of his things.

"Don't mention it." he said in a monotonic tone.

"Ruby Rose.. I know you've already heard my name and all but I want to personally introduced myself." she said cheerfully. Their dorms aren't far from each other, in fact it's just a few doors from them.

He stared at the weapon behind her. "Your weapon." he said, pointing at it.

She pulled it out "Yeah.. This is my baby, Crescent Rose." she introduced her weapon, clearly in love with that HCSS 'High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe" hugging it while it's in its scythe mode.

"Where did you get it." it wasn't a question, more like a demand for an answer.

"My Uncle Crow made this for me, isn't he sweet? I really like uncle Crow."

He thought of that name, it may have been in his ears but he did not know the man personally. That man- that scythe wielder, must be really strong. Just at the thought of that made Jaune smirked. Clearly his mind is in another planet right now, thinking how legendary their battle would be, if he's what he expect he is.

Little did the two know that a pair of eyes are watching them...him to be more specific.

"Prepare to die." she mumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did our little Jaune do? :)<strong>_

_**Guys, I'm sorry that this chapter is rushed. It's been a very, very long week for me. To make it worst, my imagination tank is running dry...**_


	5. Chapter 5

He yawned, of course he was very discreet with that action but this class is so boring. A professor who keeps telling them about his glory-days, as if those stories would help him get any younger, or at least return his fame and glory days. His team has been okay so far, despite the weirdness Nora has showed. Other than dealing with his very noisy teammate, everything is quite good.

Nora, despite being a weird one, has shown great skill in both combat. Though her attitude could be her downfall or savior.

The black-haired boy, Ren, is very skillful as well. Even though his stamina isn't really built for long fights, his techniques can end battles in seconds. Should it last longer than he could take, he's a dead man.

Pyrrha... she's what he expected him to be. Being a world renowned fighter like him, she's capable, very. But he knew each one of them hasn't showed their cards, even he has techniques that he'd like to keep secret. Revealing them is also the same as telling your enemies what your weakness is. He's not ignorant, he knows his weakness, that's why he's training everyday to prepare himself.

No matter how many titles they give him, somewhere out there- somebody is stronger than him. Whether it'd be a criminal, a soldier, or a simple person who knows how to fight can defeat him.

The lesson is boring, thanks to the professor who's wasting time bragging his past. However, everyone was caught off guard when Professor Port ask someone to demonstrate their skills against a Boarbatusk. "Now, is there anyone skillful enough as I am to defeat a Boarbatusk one on one?" he asked, lifting up his pants. He then spotted someone, "Mister Arc, you've been quite the topic. Would you please demonstrate this students your skills?"

Great.

There's eyes all around him, some were excited, some weren't. Being a renowned fighter isn't always a good thing, sure there's the fans and the titles, and everything that comes with it, but there's also the haters. Before the Enforcers made a name for themselves, there were many strong opponents who opposed them. Only after defeating each and everyone of them did they received such grand treatment.

"Yes, sir." he answered, standing on his chair and walking to the open area, where everyone can see him.

"Mister Arc," Professor Port interrupted, just as he was about to draw his sword. "I'm pretty sure a man with skills like yours can handle an opponent with out a weapon." he's pretty sure that the Professor is kind of mad at him. Getting all the attention from the students, the older man must definitely be furious deep down. He handed his weapon and the rest gasped. None of them faced- no, tried to defeat a Grimm without a weapon.

Somebody from the crowd stood up. "Professor Port, don't you think that's a little unfair?" Pyhrra raised her voiced, she didn't know why, she just did.

For the first time he can remember, somebody stood up for him. No... he clearly remembered the time when he somebody stood up for him, he just didn't want to. Her mother. He remembered the time when his father forced him to do something, but his mother argued with his dad. Though the result didn't end the way he wanted it to, his mother stood up for him, that's something.

The Professor sighed "I want to see if the rumors are true, Miss Nikos." he said, with the slightest amount of interest towards the boy.

"Wait, so this is about you experimenting on him?!" her voiced got louder this time, and he's starting to feel conflicted.

He raised his hand "Let him do what he wants." he told her.

"But!"

He looked at her, and he nodded, reassuring her that he'll be okay. He didn't know why, maybe she reminds him of his mother, whatever the reason is, that nod he gave was the most mysterious. He just returned it subconsciously. But enough of that, for now, he faces an enemy of the dark.

Once the cage was opened the Boarbatusk wasted no time trying to kill the human in front of him. Grimm cannot think for itself but it does know when a human is armed or not, it feeds on the fear its target emits, like a lion stalking a gazel, or that's what they taught their students.

It started rolling towards him with pure recklessness, well that was given due to their inability to think, but it was fast and very dangerous. It will keep charging at you until it hits you, it doesn't think so any attempt to frighten it won't work. Or any attempt to make a move- they won't care, they'll just keep on coming, like this Boarbatusk.

He dodged it a few times until Professor Port told them something "So, this is the great Arc?" it was more of an insult than a question.

He stopped at his tracks, feet away from the Boarbatusk. It started charging towards him again, this time it's faster, he just stood there as the palm of his hand met the rolling Boarbatusk. "Woah..." the students awed, this is quite a sight for them after all.

He used his aura to shield himself, not only that, it seemed like his aura has was like a wall. The Boarbatusk kept rolling and rolling, each second going faster but it was a futile attempt. He then turned his aura into an offensive sending the Boarbatusk flying away. As it hit the wall a crack appeared, showing how much strength he put.

"That kids is how you properly use a Aura.." the Professor sighed, "It seems like Jaune here is a prodigy, like I was back then." he awkwardly laughs, "End of class." he said, exiting the room while scratching the back of his neck, mumbling something.

* * *

><p>"And his face was like 'Oh...' and he was like-"<p>

"Nora, that's enough." Ren said, continuing with her lunch. "I think you made it clear to everyone for the tenth time." the boy said, it was like he's stressed handling Nora but that doesn't seem to be the case. He was so used to it that it's as simple as breathing.

"Oooh! I have this dream, where there's a..."

Everyone sighed as they did every attempt they can to shut her up, and Ren constantly correcting every dream she told.

He stood up, "I do not need your sympathy back there." he whispered to Pyrrha, as he continued walking, exiting the cafeteria.

She was definitely shock, she didn't expect that coming, not one bit. She frowned, she's not about to take that without a fight. The redhead left her meal on the table and quickly followed the boy, causing quite a scene in the cafeteria. It would, everyone's eyes are on the two after all, after hearing what happen at their class it seems like the boy has another reputation earned.

As Pyrrha tried to search for the boy, she saw a Faunus with long brown rabbit ears being picked by Cardin Winchester, but there's another person beside him. A tall teenage boy, blonde hair, quite toned, wearing a white hoodie with a yellow insignia of their family on the left chest, and it hugged him perfectly. Yes, he's the person she's been looking for.

She hid for a moment, interested to see as to why would Jaune stop near Cardin when most of the time he's not talking to anyone, or socializing with them. Her range is still good enough to hear what Cardin is saying, and what Jaune was about to.

The larger boy did not notice him one bit.

He poked the back of Cardin. "What the?" he said, in a very scary voice, however, his face turned pale as he saw Jaune standing in front of him. He opened his mouth a few times, clearly trying to say something, but to no avail no words got out. His hands started to shake, as sweat was forming in his skin.

"You're a trash." he said, as people around started to watch the scene. "I broke you and you became a trash." he added "Now, you're looking for some weaker beings to vent out your weakness. Pathetic." he spat out, Cardin was shaking but at the same time curled his fist. "Let me tell you something. The woman you're harassing right now, is far stronger than you'll ever be." he finished as he look with curiosity the victim. "Trash, leave."

His mouth was shaking, he grit his teeth, but no amount of courage was shown by Cardin. In the first few weeks, Cardin Winchester has already gained the reputation of being a bully, especially against Faunus. The reason was unknown, but one thing is certain, he doesn't hate Faunus, but he despise them. That was still unsure, just rumors flying around the school.

"T-Thanks."

"Weak." he replied, causing the woman to give him a questioning face. "You're stronger than him, twice- no, ten times. Yet, you let him beat you up."

"Fighting is.."

"You're reason is irrelevant. How long has this been going?" he asked, of course he clearly meant the bullying part. The people around them still watching, causing a very uncomfortable atmosphere for the Faunus.

"Not all humans are like that." she said, "Like you. You aren't one of them." she shyly said.

"How long."

"I..."

"How you change is up to you. I did not say you should fight back, but at least have the tenacity to do so." he said, walking towards his destination, leaving a thinking girl behind.

"Wait!" she yelled, the boy glanced back. "I'm Velvet."

"Jaune." she smiled at him, he nodded and continued his walk. As soon as he vanished from the crowd, they started talking to each other, each with their own created rumor. But one thing was certain for three people, that he just saved Velvet from being bullied again. It doesn't matter if he did it in a noble or heroic way, the end result is the same.

"I can't understand you. What the hell is in your mind." a woman said in the shadows, watching as she greet her comrade walking towards her.

"He saved me." Velvet said, with a blush on her face.

The other person was clearly confused as the Faunus in front of her. First, there's her friend who currently looked like that because of him, now he saves one of hers. It just doesn't make any sense. But she's about to find out.

* * *

><p>She appeared behind him, she watched him sat at one of the free chairs in the balcony, the hallway wasn't crowded as well since most of them are at the cafeteria.<p>

"You saved her.." she said, walking towards him.

"No."

"Then what did you do?"

"Told the truth. I knew Cardin was going to act like that, I'm never wrong." he replied, his voice was cold, unlike the past few weeks.

"Jaune, you can tell me anything..." she sighed, sitting besides him.

"There is nothing to talk about." he said, his posture has class, like he was told to so, trained, and mastered this move.

She gave up, despite being a few weeks of knowing each other, she knew him already quite well. So, she just sat beside there, watching as the afternoon sun strikes down a warm feeling for the two of them. He was easy to predict, his actions are simply yet with class, but there's so much mystery hidden within him. The current him is like a cocoon, its true self waiting for the perfect chance to break free.

He stood up, "The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak are those worthy." finally he walked out, where the girl was left alone.

She was baffled by what he just said. "Eye?" she mumbled, "Didn't he meant eyes?"

* * *

><p>People gathered as an outsider walked the halls of Beacon, his face attracted every ladies out there, even the older ones.<p>

"Hey... isn't that an Enforcer? Or at least he used to be.. like Jaune.." a boy mumbled to his group, as he noticed who that walking man is.

They followed the man, just behind him, loud enough to hear what he's saying towards the group of girls. It was obvious that some would ask if he has a girlfriend, but others asked about Jaune, being the two of them a former Enforcer in Royal Academy.

A certain redhead along with Team RWBY also noticed the crowd. So, they decided to see what's going on.

"Jaune is the heir to a prominent business conglomerate." the blonde former Enforcer said.

"Seriously?!" the others gasped, they didn't know much about the world of business after all. Schnee company is usually known among Huntsmen both graduated and trainees because of the Dust they produced. Their Dust was top quality despite the scandals the company is facing. But the Arc Company is still a mystery to most people.

"In order to prepare him for succeeding the business, apparently he's received in a vast variety of areas. I heard he's also studied the Art and Science of Ruling a Kingdom.."

They definitely misheard that last part. Or do they?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, what do you think? <em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I really need your reviews guys.. I really want to hear your thoughts about this story, how do you want it, or how do you feel about it. Anything at all, so long as I hear your opinion or how's this story going for you.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The newly arrived boy who's a former Enforcer member is looking for none other than his captain: Jaune Arc. Though he can't see him yet due to the classes he's still taking, he sure made his time worthy by hitting up on a lot of students, his face was of a model after all. He's not what the people expected him to be, seeing Jaune's very different personality, this guy is so carefree and would mostly talk about girls.<p>

As he talks about Jaune and their previous affiliation, he would often get distracted when he sees a beautiful girl. He wasn't a perverted person, even the guys could sense that he means the girls no harm, but like the Captain of the Enforcers- he too is weird.

"Well like I said, he doesn't like to lose." he said, enveloping the girl on his right with his arm. "He's-"

"I knew you'd be distracted." a very serious voice captured everyone's attention. "What's taking you so long?" he asked, his voice was indeed deep and serious as he keeps on fixing his glasses, and his shirt. He's a lot taller than Jaune and the new guy who arrived, and they knew him too- one of the most featured students across the four kingdoms, the way he handles his sniper is remarkable. Already considered to be one of the best marksman out there.

"What's up, Hunt" he answered in a very cheerful manner. "Jaune still has classes, and I can't do anything, right?" he asked the women around him, and just like Hunt is expecting they'd all agree with him, they always do. He sighed, sitting at the corner, waiting was all he could do for now.

"Zack, have you asked what classes is he taking right now?" something occurred as he finished fixing his glasses.

"No. Why?" he asked, clearly this was a task not suited for him.

He stood up, searching for a person that could probably help him. Since most of them are outside, these people are probably on break or a higher year who's classes are yet to begin, or have just ended. Somebody must know something, that guy is the talk of this school after all. That part, he need not to ask anyone of that. He knew his captain too well.

He asked and asked, until he got the answer that he's looking for. A higher year who seems so fond of his captain knew his schedules very well, creeping him out even more is that she knew what Jaune is doing right now, even though she's a upperclassmen. Jaune Arc was to have a stage match with someone, he didn't know who his opponent would be, but he got the answers and that's all he needs.

He grabbed his companion by his collar and dragged him towards their destination. "I'll see you later ladies!" he winked, as he finally felt his bottom heating up as Hunt continued to drag him along. But it was fun, he doesn't have to walk anymore, and more girls will probably notice him this time. A win-win if you asked him.

* * *

><p>"Good. It's just about to begin." Hunt said, watching from afar, along with the other students and spectators.<p>

Among their group, the only people who he could call serious is him and Jaune. The rest are a bunch of super-strong idiots who doesn't even understand the power they're yielding. Then again, they are still kids, and they weren't really idiots in his opinion, just lazy, childish, irresponsible, unusual kids. He sighed, hoping how much had change within them since they've all enrolled in their own schools or academy.

The match is between Jaune and Cardin, but this time something is different. Back before, Cardin would always feel fear, his hands would shake, his lips quiver, and sweat uncontrollably rushing out of his body. Not this time though, his face spelled focus, he was determined to win this match. If he does, then he'll be the school's strongest.

"You should surrender." the Captain of the Enforcers said, pointing his sword at him. "It's futile." Glynda Goodwitch and the newest addition to the faculty: Alexandra Arc, let the two have their moment. If they wished Cardin to be stronger then he won't just need to face Jaune with arms, but also with words and heart. Oh how the faculty knew everything to know about Jaune.

"S-Shut up!" he stuttered, but his voice was loud enough. At least this time he's standing up to Jaune. 'Shit!' he cursed himself mentally, his whole body is trembling with fear and he didn't know why. 'A-A-All he did was wound me with his sword, he's not scary!' trying to raise his morale mentally, but what scared him was not the wound or the bold action he made. It was the speed that he possessed, how can he even block or dodge something he can barely see- or in his last case, couldn't see at all.

"What a laughable attempt. You should just stay where you are, grovelling at my feet." he said, giving a menacing smile at the larger boy.

"He hasn't changed at all.." Hunt muttered under his breath.

"Yeah.." Zack agreed, he was serious this time, but then again, whenever it's about their Captain, every member is serious.

The battle ended before it even began. Everybody expected it already, but Cardin grew some sort of respect from the other students, standing up against an overwhelming opponent is not the path of a coward. Plus, his skills and ability increased, even though it was absolutely useless against Jaune Arc, he still got a little stronger. Maybe they can learn something from Cardin after all, or was it Jaune?

"Zack, Hunt." he said, as Cardin just exited the stage. "I did not summoned you here." he said, saying the word 'summoned' clearly told them how powerful he is and respected by his members, who's skills are already considered as world class. He's the only one who can control them after all.

"You haven't change, Captain." Hunt said, emphasizing the word 'Captain', the two spoke casually, but with formality. "I was told to personally invite you on the upcoming tournament."

He looked at them then gave them a smile. "What about the rest?" he asked.

"You're the only one left."

He gave a nod and Hunt understood it all too well, he dragged the other Enforcer on his collar again and left the room.

* * *

><p>He's walking alone in the hallway when he spotted Cardin's team, lollygagging along with some other students, who's looks are enough to consider them delinquent. There's a smirk on the larger boy's face as Jaune passed through them, though he still has no courage to taunt or provoke Jaune, he felt like he was so close to reach his level.<p>

He paid him no mind, it'll only waste his time, let him think what he wants, it'll be fun to destroy him once he thought he's just one step away from it. Classes just ended and he received a message from his sister to come over to the place where she's staying. They've talked to Ozpin about this, the siblings living under the same roof, unfortunately, it wasn't the case for the middle-aged man.

He wanted Jaune to stay within the dormitory so he could learn of his teammates and bond with them. But that didn't meant he couldn't spend his time with his sister for a few hours.

He arrived, it wasn't really far from Beacon, just a few minutes away from the school. As expected of their family name, the place where his sister is staying is beyond her salary. But that's not the only job the eldest of the siblings had. Handling affairs of their company is also one thing, but she already has enough people to let them handle her job.

So yeah... she's a rich woman.

Once he opened the door, he was greeted by none other than the sweet lips of his sister.

As the door closes, the boy only has hours to spend it with Alex.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dead tired I am. I'd love you hearread your reviews. **_

_**Thanks guys! :D**_


	7. Bonding' with his team

_** Okay, so one of the main plots of this story is how Jaune would change after bonding with his team. Of course it wouldn't be so quick that he'd be a nice type of guy so suddenly. It's going take some time. This is a chapter that would simply show one of the things they did when they don't have classes.**_

* * *

><p>Time with his team has been very unusual. They are indeed weird like his older team, but theirs are contagious. He's usually fine with whatever it is they are doing, as long they get the job done. He remembered that one that he had a team member, actually, that guy was the captain before he replaced him. The man was demoted to being just a typical member, and one day Jaune just told him to quit. His attitude is far from commendable but he does contribute to the school.<p>

Now, Pyrrha and Ren are normal in his standard. But this woman, Nora, is indeed a fascinating and annoying creature. She fears nothing, she doesn't even see-or she just doesn't care if she pissed him off. But she's skilled, almost the same level as one of his team member once, and she's getting closer to that level every single day. That goes for the other two as well. Since Hunt was the second of command in his old team, usually taking everything with no importance to him. He chose Ren, to act on his behalf.

He didn't know why, but he got the same atmosphere as Hunt. Quiet, serious, and responsible.

He's not one for going out into the city of Vale just to 'hangout' but Nora managed to force him.

Before he was convinced of anything, he's just at their room, listening to his music with his headphones. He's been at that state for almost an hour that he fell asleep. Their team have no classes for the day and they've already agreed with team RWBY that they'd hangout. Of course, they too wanted Jaune to come. So, they didn't tell him about their plan for the day until it's finally time to go.

"Wake up!" Nora screamed, she didn't have to, but she just did.

"Kyaaah!" he screamed like a girl, not because he got scared of Nora's sudden screaming. No, definitely not that. What made him scream was Nora used her weapon and smashed it directly into his crotch. Probably destroying the most important part of his body, the part that has the ability to reproduce. He quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he just did. His team looked at him, they just stared at him, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, all just gave him a shocked look.

That's when she started laughing, she laughed so hard the others followed as well. Jaune gave a nervous smile, as if he's trying to control a very desperate situation. Then the door burst open.

"What happened?!" Team RWBY burst in, weapons hot, as they look for the source of that 'distress' scream.

"Oh nothing" Nora gave a sly smile, as if her face was telling 'Do what I tell you or I'll tell them about you scream'. He nodded, he was in no position to disagree with her, or maybe he just got a tad bit nervous that he agreed immediately. "It's Pyrrha, she had a bad dream." The redhead gave a surprised look but as Nora winked at her she nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not of importance, just a bad dream. Right, Jaune?" she said, giving the same look as Nora did.

"Whatever." He said, as usual his tone was monotonic.

"But enough of that, let's go, shall we?" Pyrrha offered her hand to Jaune, and he agreed.

They spent the day in the cinema, watching different kinds of movies, and two certain girls always sat beside him, left and right. One redhead clearly wasn't satisfied with the day as that snow-haired woman kept on bugging Jaune with her 'Company' and stuff talks. Okay, she knows herself all too well, and if she's to admit it then yes, she's jealous. Why? Because she wanted to spend some time with him. Fundamentally, Jaune is a good guy, his methods aren't just always right. And he got this 'Winner-takes-all' attitude, which is scary at times but she understood why it's stuck with him. She's the only one who understood him, at least in her mind.

"You're going to follow my orders from now on, or I tell everyone." The redhead whispered in his ears as they got back to their room.

He snorts, as she saw him gave a genuine smile before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to Nora, Pyrrha's got something up her sleeves. Something that could tame 'Jaune Arc'. <strong>_


End file.
